draconian_dimensionfandomcom-20200215-history
Reggie Weimann
Jamaican Storm Reggie Weimann '''is an only playable of Battle Rhythm. About Reggie Reggie is a pro-environmentalist where living in Jamaica and protect the Mother Nature from the dangerous enemies. He join the 30th International Tournament of Rhythmic Martial Arts to save the land from the greedy businessmen to make nuclear plant. Appearance He is a black guy with black hair of rasta cut, black pants, white tank top with a hippy emblem, green strapless vest and a green hat with yellow borders. Inspirations He's basically an expy to Bob Wilson from the Fatal Fury series and also he's a male version of Linka from Captain Planet and the Planeteers. Also, his Ultra Rhythmic Move is a mix between Rashid (the SFV newcomer) and Duck King (also from Fatal Fury)'s respective Super Arts. Bios * '''Battle Rhythm: ''"Reggie is an activist who fights for the environmental rights. He's known to be a friend to all living things since he saved a bird from illegal poachers and stopped them from almost killing said bird. Recently, a group of corrupt businessmen evicted him from the preservation area he's working. As a result, he decides to enter the 30th International Tournament of Rhythmic Martial Arts to stop the construction of a nuclear plant that will bring damage to Mother Nature and the animals residing in it."'' Gameplay This pro-environmentalist fighter competes with the purpose of stopping greedy businessmen to build a nuclear factory where the preservation area is located. According to his mirror after-match, the green substance he's mentioning is a metaphor for drugs. Reggie's fighting style is Reggaepoeira, which combines Capoeira with Reggae. Part of Reggae's motif in Reggie is obvious that the genre originates in his hometown of Jamaica back in the 60's, not to mention that his suit is inspired in the Rastafari fashion style. Movelist Signature Moves *'Windy Kicks:' He twirls upside down towards his opponent like an helicopter. Serves as a Combo Opener. **His Super Rhythmic version, Windy Hurricane, adds five hits in succession. *'Cartwheel:' He does a cartwheel kick to his opponent. Can be performed in air too, which goes downwards after doing it. Serves as a Combo Opener. **His Super Rhythmic version, Powerful Cartwheel, adds five hits in succession and goes twice the speed. *'Downward Spin:' He spins with an hurricane kick downwards to his opponent. Air move only. **His Super Rhythmic version, Downward Top, adds three hits to the hurricane, with an additional upward kick that sends him/her flying to the ground. *'Fluid Kicks:' He does two upward kicks to his opponent. **His Super Rhythmic version, Flushing Kicks, adds three more kicks and does more damage. Ultra Rhythmic Move * Reggae Blitz: Reggie prepares by assuming a Capoeira dance as he says "Here I come!" and then he starts to spin upside down like an helicopter, which starts to generate a big tornado surrounding him as it starts to drag his opponent. If the move connects, he sends his opponent to the air and when his opponent starts to fall, he starts to kick him multiple times with a break dance maneuver and then sends him/her to the ground with a last kick. Sequences Battle Intro Reggie is spinning with his legs like a helicopter in the air, lands to the ground and says "Nature calls me! Nobody stops my Jamaican Storm!" before he goes to his Reggaepoeira stance. Match Point Reggie does a handstand stance and then jumps to the ground as he does a thumbs up and says "Booyah!". Victory Pose Reggie does three spinning Capoeira kicks, and then does a fourth kick with a smile in his face as the camera focuses closely on him. Green colored light streaks follow him post-sequence. Victory Screen * (Mirror Match) "Did I hallucinate myself? If it's true, no more green substance for me." * (vs. Carlos) "Heroic as you are... if anything, we should team up often." * (vs. Rina) "No way! You're the beloved J-Pop Idol everyone's talking about!" * (vs. Murdock) "Revenge is not the way to free yourself from your anger... find other ways to deal with it." * (vs. Garrett) "It's that true that you're doing two different jobs? That would be tiresome for me." * (vs. Joaquín) "Have you consider stopping with your womanizing tendencies? A certain girl is desesperate for you." * (vs. Natalie) "Bad choice for a profession, lady. Think two times before you choose a better job." * (vs. Tomas) "I'm really looking forward to your carnival, my good friend." Notes * Khary Phaton is known for voicing Cyborg in the Teen Titans animated series and in Injustice: Gods Among Us. Find a "Booyah!" reference and I give you a free cookie. * Believe it or not, Reggie still knows Tomas Cristiano well. This is actually a callback from the post-scene of Natalie's trailer. * Fun Fact: Reggie is currently dating Marion Hansen (one of the eight DLC characters). The two met when Marion was in a mission to clean nuclear waste in Jamaica, and Reggie is admired with her work. Both of them also worked in Greenpeace to the point of declaring themselves compatible with each other. Category:Draconian characters Category:Battle Rhythm characters Category:BR playable characters